


First set of the Dalaran Legion Relief Concert

by Monkarama



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: The Heart Takers take the stage at the benefit concert in Dalaran. They bring forth three of their songs to pump up the crowd for the next performers, in their special way.





	

The crowd was restless. Cheers and jeers filled the air, mingled with slurred expletives and invitations to go fuck off. The roadies finished setting up the stage for the next act as the band began to take stage. It was a tenuous time, the Legion was back and at the door step, but what better time to hold a concert for charity, children, famine, and morale. Crawl looked at Gomb who had finished combing his hair and adjusting his sunglasses. He had bought a fresh white t-shirt for this concert. Crawl readied his keytar and followed his band mate on stage.  
The two forsaken were easily Azeroths number one third most favorite band, their own words, and the crowd began to chant as they saw them on stage. “Heart Takers Heart Takers Heart Takers!” Gomb took his position at the microphone stand, his feet planted wide apart. In typical Heart Takers fashion they went with a song that didn't fit the audience's mood or energy first. Crawl began to play as the back up musicians tried to remember which song this was on the set list. They usually played out of order. “Hello Dalaran, you are beautiful. This song might be a few war's late, but with the current political climate and affairs, we think its appropriate. Sing along if you know the words, or hell if you know a worgen.” He closed his eyes and began to somberly sing. 

“I heard Queen Windrunner's guns, I heard Lorna crying. Late last night I heard the news, that Gilneas was dying. Gilneas was dying.” He song with the soul and passion only an undead could. This song had fallen from popularity after Windrunner had been declared Warchief. It would piss of a lot, but it would also please many. In the end they were only there to play music and protest as they always did. “Someone called Lorna's name,I swear it was my father's voice. Saying, If you stay you'll all be slain.You must leave now- you have no choice.” The crowd had shifted into a more somber mood, a detachment of worgen soldiers fresh from the front held their heads down as they listened. Crawl stood beside Gomb and continued to play with the skill and deftness only his fingers could provide.  
“Take the Servants and ride west, keep the Child close to your chest. When the NightElf troops withdraw, let Lord Crowley take the rest.” Gomb's eyes searched the crowd, The Alliance members were the most responsive, the Horde seemed less interested, but there was still a feeling of mutual respect here.  
His eyes met with those of a Dark Ranger who was stalking in the crowd. Sylvanis's elite and the loudest objectors to this song. She did nothing, her eyes seemed sorrowful. Crawl joined in with the chorus adding a pleasant yet slightly discordant background vocal. “I heard Queen Windrunner's guns  
I heard Lorna calling. Gilneas is dying And StormGlen village's falling." The worgen in the crowd began to sing along with Gomb and Crawl “On that day I swore, to the city I would return. Even though destiny changed my life, In Gilneas I shall die. On that day I swore” Gomb gripped the microphone tightly and leaned into it. Crawl began to play his keyboard solo, the notes carrying the weight of all those lost that day and every day before and after from needless conflict. “I heard Queen Windrunner's guns,I heard them in the harbor. Saying.” Gomb paused for just a moment before belting out in a long drawn out sorrowful wail. “Gilneas was dying.”

The music faded out, Gomb looked out across the sea of listeners as Crawl began to prepare for the next song. “How about we pick the mood up a little before we place it down again?” He shook his ass at Crawl which was his signal for the next song. “This song is one hundred percent relatable!” 

Crawl played a wild assortment of notes and began to swing his legs around before bringing the notes back into the opening of the next song. Gomb picked the mic stand up and began to dance with it.  
“I went home with a warlock. The way I always do, but how was I to know? She was with the Lich King too?” He swung the stand around then planted it and began to sway. “I was gambling in Sholomance, I took a little risk!” He arched back and belted out with Crawl, “Send lawyers, giests and murlocs. They'll get me out of this!” They both jumped,”POW!”

Gomb walked to one side of the stage as Crawl followed behind slowly, both swinging their hips to the tune of the music. “I'm an innocent bystander! Somehow I got stuck! Between a rock and a hard place? And I'm down on my luck.” 

Crawl hit a meaty riff on the keys and belted “Fuck!” Crawl took the front of the stage as Gomb gyrated behind him before singing. “Now I'm hiding in Stonetalon, I'm a desperate man. Send lawyers geists and murlocs. The shit has it the fan.” Gomb did a high kick as they both yelled, “MAN!” The two then moved side by side as they finished the song with a little back and forth.

Gomb stomped his feet, “I'm an innocent bystander!”  
Crawl swung his leg around, “Barely!”  
Gomb did a fast twirl then a jumping squat. “Some how I got stuck!”  
“Yeah with all that junk!”Crawl slowly made his way up behind Gomb.  
“Between a rock and a hard place!”  
“Your favorite spot!”  
The duo then swung around back to back and wailed. “And I'm down on my luck! Fuck!” The word fuck was drawn out and joined by the audience's own contribution. The two high fived and took a few steps apart. The crowd was good and riled. It was time for a tempo change before they let The Chieftain's take the stage, and before the audience was rotated out to let the others in. Crawl reprogrammed his instrument then took the front stage.

“You know, everything is everything. Its also kind of, but not just kind of but some kind of.” He winked and finger gunned. “You know what I'm talking about.” The drummer began to set the beat as Gomb began to sway his hips and clap his hands up high above his head in the back ground. Crawl kept his voice more talking than melodic for this part. “Some kind of nature. Some kind soul. Some kind of mixture. Some kind of goal. Some kind of majesty. Some chemical load.” His voice reverberated though his talk box. He began to play his keytar as the band began to all fill in. “Some kind of metal made up from goo. Some kind of fabric I could wrap around you.” He closed his eyes. “The needy eat man-mades, they wear phony clothes. They sit with out picture up until they,” Crawl's voice became discordant “until they grow old.” 

Gomb moved up beside crawl and swayed his hips against him as he began to back Crawl's neutral voice with his more melodic one. “Some kind of nature. Some kind of soul. Some kind of mixture. Some kind of goal. Some kind of majesty. Some chemical load.” Gomb swung to the side and began to twist and dance with the beat.

Crawl began to sway with the music as he played the lead up to the next verse. “Well, me, I like plastics and goblin foils. Could wrap up the sound and protect the girls.” His voice turned melodic for the last four words before dropping to spoken word again. “From the spiritual poison we expel at night. Like phony clothes, but I really like might.” 

Gomb picked up the next part of the song on his own as Crawl began to play soulfully. “Some kind of nature. Some kind of nature.” Gomb's voice was slow and drug the words out slowly with passion. “Some kind of soul, coming from within us. Oh, Light, forgive me. Some kind of mixture Some kind of gold. It's got to come find us, all we are is dust.” Gomb tapped his finger on the microphone grip as Crawl joined him back on the vocals. 

Their voices juxtaposed greatly and helped carry the song. “Some kind of metal made up from goo, some kind of fabric I could wrap around you. The needy eat man-mades and they wear phony clothes. They sit with out picture up until we grow old.” The two then began to sing every other line starting off with Gomb's melodic voice and then Crawl's spoken word.

“Some kind of nature.”  
“Some kind of nature, some kind of soul.”  
“Come from within us. Oh, light, forgive me.”  
“Some kind of mixture. Some kind of gold.”  
“It's got to come and find us. All we are, is dust.”  
The music faded out as the two stood with their heads down. Their fans yelling in the crowd. They smiled and both moved to center stage. Crawl spoke first. “Thanks folks you've been beautiful!” Gomb blew a kiss, “Stay beautiful!” They two then held hands and walked off stage. They passed The Tauren Chieftains as they made their way to the green room set up for them. 

“Do you always have to rile them up like that? You know we have to follow that right?” Samuro of the Chieftains said teasingly. The two bands had been touring together ever since the concert at The Dark Portal. Gomb and Crawl's exile from Orgrimmar during Garrosh's ending rule and their following Season of Treason protest tour had helped get The Chieftains back to their roots. 

“You'll do great Sammy baby.” Gomb laughed and went to comb his hair.  
“Just use that diaphragm and shred those new guitar strings.” Crawl finger gunned then moved to follow after Gomb. They were going to grab a drink then go join the crowd to watch the Chieftains play. The concerts were for everyone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Crawl "Fresh" Graves belongs to Holhorsinaround. Together we made the Heart Takers as our in warcraft universe band.  
> The first two songs are Warcraft parodies of Warren Zevon's Veracruz and Lawyer's, Guns, and Money. The last song is a slightly edited version of some Kind of Nature by The Gorillaz and Lou Reed. (Lou Reed and Warren Zevon were huge inspirations in The Heart Takers conception."


End file.
